Thor 2
by PeaceOnMe
Summary: Depois da batalha em Nova Iorque, Thor e Loki regressam a Asgard. Loki terá de enfrentar as consequências dos seus crimes. Um novo perigo ameaça Asgard e Thor terá de agir.
1. Chapter 1

I

Thor agarrou o braço de Loki num movimento involuntário para o guiar, mas ele desviou-se do seu toque violentamente. Estavam em Central Park e tinham passado três dias desde o final da batalha, e eles iriam finalmente voltar para casa, Asgard. Posicionaram-se no círculo de uma pequena praça e agarraram cada um numa pega do compartimento do Tesseract. Erik Selvig descobrira uma maneira segura de o programar para que eles pudessem fazer a viagem. Antes de activar o Tesseract Thor olhou para o irmão amordaçado e apercebeu-se de como tinha mudado, e perguntou-se sobre o destino que Odin lhe daria e qual o seu possível castigo. Mas esses eram pensamentos para ter em casa. Feitas as despedidas dos seus novos amigos de Midgard, Thor accionou o Tesseract e por cima dele e Loki formou-se uma nova ponte de ligação a Asgard. Depois de passados apenas alguns segundos e alguma turbulência, os seus pés aterraram no bordo do que restava da Ponte Arco-Íris.

(continua)


	2. Chapter 2

II

Apesar de ter reflectido sobre o que lhe aconteceria a seguir no pouco tempo que esteve preso pelos agentes da SHIELD em Midgard, Loki não poderia estar menos preparado para as consequências dos seus actos. Muito menos queria olhar nos olhos de Odin, a quem chamara de pai por tantos anos. E Frigga, a sua mãe. De todos, era por ela que ele ainda sentia uma ligação, ela que era sempre tão amável, e sempre fora quem lhe dera maior reconhecimento em tudo o que fazia. Não iria suportar estar na sua presença, ver o seu olhar desapontado.

Tudo o que fizera, por tudo o que passara… Loki não poderia estar mais perdido.

Quando os seus pés pousaram no bordo estilhaçado da Ponte Arco-Íris, tudo caiu sobre ele. Fora dali que caíra para o abismo. Fora ali que o pai lhe disse que não era digno de ser seu filho. As lembranças da sua vida passada em Asgard assaltaram-no. As brincadeiras, as lutas, a sua relação com Thor, a sua magia… Sabia que os seus actos em Midgard provavelmente lhe custariam uma terrível punição, e por isso a sua vida ali nunca mais seria a mesma. Nem ele queria ficar ali. Preferia que o mandassem para um local distante e que nunca mais voltasse.

Por um momento sentiu-se vazio, mas depois de olhar para o horizonte, dourado e brilhante, de Asgard, os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Lutou para que elas não caíssem, não se iria deixar vencer pelo sentimento naquele momento.

Thor tentou alcançar o seu braço mais uma vez para o fazer mover para a frente. E mais uma vez ele o desviou, e começou a andar. Mas Thor interceptou-o e colocou-se à sua frente. Olhou-o nos olhos. Loki fez os máximos para não desviar o olhar. Thor abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu reproduzir nenhuma palavra. Desviou-se em fim da sua frente e os dois seguiram caminho. Já em Midgard, Thor não lhe dirigira uma palavra, e ali, naquele momento, Loki compreendera que não fora por medo ou por ressentimento, mas sim porque não sabia o que lhe dizer.

Ao longo do percurso até à entrada do palácio dourado, o coração de Loki começou a bater com mais força e mais irregularmente. Passaram pelo túnel rodeado pelas estátuas dos antigos reis, e finalmente chegaram às grandes portas de ouro que estavam abertas para o hall que dava para as outras partes do palácio. Subiram as escadas que levavam para o grande salão principal, onde se encontrava o trono.

Mal entraram avistaram Odin sentado no trono, com Heimdall a falar a seu lado. Ambos se viraram para eles quando entraram no salão. Heimdall parou de falar e Odin levantou-se do trono. Não pareciam surpresos de eles estarem ali, pois Heimdall devia tê-los visto chegar e ter avisado Odin. O ar parece ter abandonado Loki, e o seu coração parou por um segundo.

Odin deu um passo na sua direcção. Ao vê-los ali parecia estar mais envelhecido, e os seus olhos deixavam notar uma sombra de tristeza. Quando falou, fê-lo na sua voz grave e autoritária, contudo um pouco enfraquecida.

- Thor, por fim chegaram.

- Pai! – bradou Thor. Dirigiu-se para Odin e deu-lhe um forte abraço.

- Thor, Heimdall contou-me tudo o que se passou em Midgard. Estou feliz que estejas bem.

- Já devia saber que não tem de se preocupar comigo. – disse Thor com um sorriso.

Loki ficou para trás à entrada do salão a observar o pai e o irmão. Depois de cumprimentar Heimdall, Thor voltou para o lado de Loki, que mantinha os olhos baixos.

- Pai, trouxe-lhe o Loki, para que ele possa ser julgado pelos seus actos. Afinal é aqui que ele pertence.

- Sim… - Odin virou-se para Loki e observou-o dos pés à cabeça, sem nunca este cruzar o seu olhar. – Estou muito desapontado contigo, Loki. Mas ainda és meu filho… Também cometi erros contigo, reconheço isso. No entanto, aquilo a que sujeitaste milhões de pessoas inocentes não tem desculpa. Terás de ser sujeito a uma punição, seja ela qual for. É isso que dita a lei de Asgard.

Loki pensou na dimensão daquilo que trouxera para Midgard. Sim, centenas de pessoas tinham morrido, mas Thor e os seus novos companheiros de armas tinham agido e salvado o dia. Tinha sido educado toda a sua vida a lutar e a defender os seus amigos e familiares de possíveis perigos. E agora, era ele quem representava uma ameaça à paz, e Odin não poderia tolerar isso.

- Loki, a tua mãe e eu, nos passados dias deliberámos sobre qual seria o castigo mais apropriado para ti. Não chegámos a uma decisão, pois queríamos ouvir a tua versão da história.

Pela primeira vez, Loki olhou directamente nos olhos de Odin, olhos de um profundo azul que apesar de severos, ainda demonstravam um vestígio de complacência. Isso fez Loki retrair-se e esconder de novo o rosto.

- Guardas! – chamou Odin – Retirem a mordaça e as algemas do meu filho.

Dois guardas aparecerem por trás de Loki, que não se moveu enquanto eles o libertaram. Mesmo tendo agora a boca livre para falar, Loki não fazia intenções de contar nada a Odin. De que adiantaria? Preferia que lhe dissessem de vez qual seria a sua pena. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer ou dizer para mudar o que estava feito.

Thor permanecia em silêncio. Observava o pai e o irmão com relutância e medo do que poderia acontecer de seguida.

Ouviram-se passos ao fundo do salão. Era Frigga. Parecia surpreendida com a cena que os seus olhos viam. Aproximou-se com passos lentos mas precisos. Observou Odin, e depois Thor, e por fim Loki. Uma lágrima cintilante caiu pela sua face. Primeiro hesitou, mas depois com passos mais rápidos foi ao encontro de Loki e abraçou-o. Ao princípio não reagiu, mas o toque gentil e familiar da sua mãe fez com que Loki colocasse os braços à volta dos seus ombros. Frigg afastou-se por fim, colocou as mãos no seu pescoço e beijou-o na testa.

- Quero que saibas que ainda és meu filho e que te amo muito. Eu ainda acredito em ti.

Loki sentia o peito apertado, não sabia o que havia de dizer. Não estava à espera daquilo. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi um pequeno aceno, enquanto lutava para as lágrimas não caírem.

Ficaram todos em silêncio durante um instante, até que Odin o quebrou.

- Muito bem. Agora Loki, queremos ouvir a tua versão dos factos. O que aconteceu depois de caíres da ponte Arco-Íris?

Loki não sentia forças para responder. De tudo o que lhe acontecera, essa era a parte mais dolorosa. Todos os olhos estavam postos nele, á espera de uma resposta. Loki olhou para baixo, para os seus próprios pés. Sentia a boca seca e um nó na garganta – há dias que não falava, desde que tinha sido preso em Midgard.

- O que quer mesmo saber? – foi tudo o que Loki conseguiu dizer numa voz rouca.

- Tudo, meu filho…

- Meu filho…? – sussurrou Loki. Olhou para Odin e abanou a cabeça. – Não... Eu caí no nada… Podia muito bem ter morrido que nenhum de vocês se importaria. Eu tentei de tudo para o deixar orgulhoso, mesmo não sendo seu filho verdadeiro. E para quê? Para cair no abismo, sei lá onde…

- Nós pensamos-te morto… - começou Odin a dizer.

- Sim, eu sei. Lamentaram a minha morte, o Thor fez o favor de me informar. Enquanto vocês estavam aqui seguros em Asgard, eu caí pelo vazio do universo. Pensava que estava tudo perdido, mas com o auxílio da minha magia consegui por fim alcançar um reino exíguo.

Loki baixou o olhar. Não aguentava mais aquilo. As lembranças daquele local perdido no tempo ainda lhe davam arrepios. Já passara mais de um ano que caíra da Ponte Arco-Íris, há muito que Asgard não era a sua casa. Todas as memórias do seu passado lhe pareciam dolorosas. Loki julgara que colocar os sentimentos de fora iria solucionar tudo, e que assim poderia focar-se nos seus objectivos. No entanto isso não resultara.

- O reino dos Chitauri. Uma raça alienígena, quase tão antiga como o universo. – esclareceu Odin – Lembro-me de batalhas que o nosso reino defrontou contra eles, há centenas de anos atrás, muito antes de vocês nascerem. Depois de tantas derrotas, por fim os Chitauri desistiram das suas conquitas e retomaram o seu antigo reino. O seu desejo era ter nas mãos o Tesseract, que lhes proporcionaria um poder que nem eles poderiam acarretar. Por muitos anos, mantiveram-se em silêncio e no sossego do seu reino. Diz-me, Loki, o que aconteceu para isso mudar?

Loki sabia bem o que fizera os Chitauri despertar para propósitos maiores. Thanos. O inquestionável novo líder dos Chitauri. Aquele que prometera vingança a Loki se ele falhasse.

- Eles têm um novo líder, Thanos. Ele prometeu-lhes a conquista de galáxias, planetas e outros reinos. O orgulho dos Chitauri cresceu e tornaram-se mais fortes. Thanos é um tirano, ele subjugou-os, mas eles veneram-no pois foi ele quem os ajudou e os tirou da miséria de mundo em que viviam. No entanto, faltavam-lhes a arma indispensável para a concretização do seu plano. O Tesseract.

Loki calou-se. Thor observava-o com um ar de consternação. Frigga parecia seriamente angustiada. A seguir foi Odin quem falou.

- O Tesseract é uma arma poderosa demais para qualquer entidade existente. Energia ilimitada. Por muito tempo o Tesseract esteve protegido em Asgard. Contudo, no meio de batalhas, no meio da guerra, acabou por desaparecer. Nunca lhe encontrámos o rastro. Pensei que talvez tivesse caído num reino longínquo e que ninguém o descobriria. Foi isso que aconteceu. O Tesseract caiu em Midgard, e por centenas de anos ficou lá, escondido e inactivo. Até que mortais mais ambiciosos se deparam com o seu real poder. – Odin parou de falar e virou os seus olhos aguçados para Loki – O que aconteceu depois de descobrires os Chitauri?

Loki andara dias à deriva, até que os Chitauri o encontraram. Fizeram-no seu prisioneiro, mesmo sem saberem quem ele era e de onde vinha. Fora Thanos quem insistira para que eles investigassem o estranho visitante. Ao princípio Loki recusara-se a responder a quaisquer perguntas. Por isso, tinham decidido então recorrer a métodos mais drásticos. Torturam Loki durante dias. Como ele estava fraco e já tinha há muito perdido a noção do que realmente se passava, acabou por ceder e contou-lhes tudo. Isso não mudara quase nada. Thanos decidira usar Loki para os seus planos. Mantinham-no preso, e sempre que Loki se recusava a responder ou a executar algum encargo, recorriam à tortura. Parecia a Loki que apreciavam particularmente torturá-lo. Passar de príncipe a servo. Foram dias longos, que Loki não lembrava com saudade. Nunca na sua vida sofrera assim, sem ninguém para o ajudar. Num dia de desespero, quando falhara numa missão destinada a recolher dados sobre o Tesseract, quando pela primeira vez Thanos o contactou directamente, Loki decidira oferecer todo o seu poder e conhecimento que pudessem ser valiosos para a causa. Arriscaria a sua própria vida para sair daquele local condenado. Por isso, Thanos delegou-lhe a missão de investigar Midgard.

A voz de Frigga fê-lo voltar ao presente.

- Eles torturaram-te, não foi? Lamento imenso, meu filho. Heimdall procurou pelos céus, por todo o lado, mas não encontrámos vestígios do teu paradeiro. Eu perdi uma parte de mim quando desapareceste.

Frigga aparentava ser a única a realmente sentir a perda de Loki.

- Não importa. – murmurou Loki – Nós entendemo-nos e fizemos um acordo: eu dava-lhes o Tesseract em troca de um exército para tomar Midgard.

- Mas porquê? – questionou Odin – Quais eram os teus planos para Midgard?

- Porquê? Porque eu fui feito prisioneiro, torturado e ameaçado de morte. Que mais podia eu fazer. Era o meu plano de fuga. E talvez conquistando Midgard conseguisse provar a minha força, e trazer concórdia aos mortais. Dominá-los, levá-los a abrir os olhos para novos mundos.

- O que fizeste não está certo, Loki. – Odin parecia cansado - Centenas de pessoas morreram por tua causa. Aqui em Asgard, nós sempre protegemos Midgard. Subjugar a raça humana não seria a melhor solução para escapares do controlo dos Chitauri.

- Não tive outra hipótese.

Odin parecia estar a medir a situação. Os seus olhos semicerrados escrutinavam Loki.

- Qual vai ser então a minha punição? – Loki sentia-se fatigado e só queria saber de uma vez o que lhe iria acontecer.

- Loki, o que fizeste está para lá da razão. Posto isto, não tenho outra solução senão arranjar uma forma de te penitenciar que seja adequada aos teus crimes. Contudo, sendo meu filho, eu ainda tenho esperança de te ter de volta. Espero que o rapaz amável e bondoso ainda esteja aí dentro. – Odin voltou-se para um dos guardas – Leva-o para os seus antigos aposentos, onde permanecerá preso esta noite. – voltou-se de novo para Loki – Eu, a tua mãe e o teu irmão iremos conversar e determinar o teu castigo. Amanhã ser-te-á transmitida a nossa decisão.

Loki ficou surpreendido com as palavras de Odin. No entanto, ficou aliviado por ter sido dispensado, e poder finalmente ficar sozinho.

O guarda aproximou-se de Loki e colocou-lhe de novo as algemas. Quando lhe ia colocar de novo a mordaça, Loki fez por se desviar, não aguentava mais aquela tortura. O guarda olhou para Odin, que acenou e deu ordem para Loki não ser de novo amordaçado.

Loki avançou em frente ao guarda, que o agarrou pelo braço. Antes de sair da sala do trono, Loki olhou para Frigga que lhe sorriu, mas Loki não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso, e seguiu em frente. Atravessaram o palácio até ao quarto de Loki. Quando chegaram à porta, sentiu uma estranha sensação familiar. Há meses que não entrava ali, o único local em Asgard que era só seu. O guarda abriu a porta, retirou-lhe as algemas, fez um gesto para ele entrar e fechou então a porta nas suas costas.

Tudo lhe parecia igual, estava tudo mesmo lugar e nada parecia mexido. Provavelmente ninguém entrara ali desde que ele estivera fora. Por um lado, estar naquele lugar conhecido dava-lhe a impressão de estar em casa. Por outro, sentia que já não pertencia ali. A sua família estaria agora a julgar os seus actos. Loki não dissera muito em sua defesa, mas isso também não importava, não havia nada mais que pudesse dizer ou explicar, eles não entenderiam.

Loki começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Estava exausto e fraco. Sabia que não valia a pena pensar numa forma de escapar, também já não tinha força para isso. Parou em frente ao espelho de parede, e observou o seu aspecto. Os seus brilhantes olhos azuis estavam encovados e rodeados de persistentes olheiras. O seu cabelo preto-corvo estava longo, já passava dos seus ombros. A sua pele branca estava mais pálida que nunca, quase translúcida. Por momentos assustou-se, não reconhecia a imagem que o espelho lhe devolvia. Desviou o olhar e afastou-se, indo embater contra a sua secretária. Lá em cima estavam os seus apontamentos, todos organizados consoante o tema e a data. Na outra ponta, Loki viu outro dos seus objectos pessoais, um que lhe fez o coração parar de bater. O seu antigo elmo. Alguém o colocara ali depois de o ter perdido enquanto lutava com Thor. A sua cor dourada não parecia estar tão reluzente quanto se lembrava, pois há muito que não era polido. Também aparentava ter alguns arranhões resultantes do número de vezes que caíra. Loki aproximou-se dele e esticou uma mão para lhe tocar. Sentiu o metal fresco nos seus dedos. Memórias vieram-lhe à cabeça, e os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. Deixou-as cair, já não estava ali ninguém para as ver. Virou as costas ao elmo dourado e foi até às portas que davam para a sua varanda. Sentia-se sufocado ali no calor do quarto e precisava de apanhar o ar puro do exterior. No entanto, a porta recusou-se a abrir. Claro, Odin tinha de o manter confinado. Secou as lágrimas e sentou-se no bordo da cama.

Lá fora, o céu começava a escurecer, e apenas as estrelas mais longínquas brilhavam. Loki estava exausto, mas não queria fechar os olhos e dormir. Perguntava-se se já teriam decidido o que lhe iriam fazer. A espera matava-o. Passado algum tempo acabou por adormecer.

(continua)


	3. Chapter 3

III

Thor estivera o tempo todo calado enquanto Odin falava com Loki. Nunca se sentira tão desalentado em relação ao irmão. Enquanto lutavam em Midgard, tentou chamá-lo à razão, mas sem sucesso. Loki estava cego, era como lidar com um animal ferido. Tentara compreender a sua situação, compreender os seus sentimentos. Não importava que Loki fosse um jotun, ele sempre fora tratado como membro da família, e Thor amava-o como o irmão que ele sempre foi. Não suportava estar naquela posição, ter de lutar com ele, só queria que ele voltasse para o seu lado, para voltarem a lutar lado a lado, em vez de um contra o outro.

Depois de o guarda levar Loki para o seu quarto, Odin sentou-se de novo no seu trono. Frigga e Thor seguiram-no.

- Não temos uma decisão fácil a tomar. – começou Odin por dizer – Thor, tu que estiveste em Midgard, o que tens para nos dizer, meu filho?

- Loki cometeu muitos erros, eu sei. Eu lutei contra ele e vi a dor nos seus olhos. Ele está magoado com tudo o que lhe aconteceu, com tudo o que se passou desde que descobriu a verdade sobre quem é. Ele agiu sem pensar, é isso que penso. Conhecendo o meu irmão, durante todos estes anos, sei que ele estaria mesmo sem saída para agir de maneira tão destrutiva.

Thor sabia que o que Loki fizera não tinha desculpa. No entanto, desde que Loki fora preso pela SHIELD, ainda não conversara com ele. Não por falta de oportunidade, mas sim por receio. Não sabia mais o que lhe dizer, sentia-se destroçado de ver o irmão assim, mas também não o queria magoar mais.

- A tua mãe e eu discutimos sobre os crimes de Loki. Não os podemos deixar passar impunes. Todos nós queremos que as coisas voltem a ser o que eram. Será difícil. A minha sugestão para o castigo de Loki seria mandá-lo para Jotunheim.

- O quê? Não pode fazer isso.

- Loki semeou a destruição do reino no qual nasceu, por vingança, por ter sido abandonado, e também para mostrar o seu real valor a Asgard e a mim. Não o fez da melhor maneira. Cometi muitos erros, deveria ter tratado desse assunto com mais cuidado. Não o fiz, e todos os dias, desde que Loki caíra da ponte, me senti culpado. Deveria ter feito algo para o evitar.

Thor lembrou-se do olhar ferido, desorientado e desalentado do irmão antes de se atirar para o abismo. Ele não estava bem, e Thor, assim como o pai, se achava culpado por não ter compreendido realmente o que se passava. Loki tinha-lhe mentido e atacado, e por mais ciúmes que sentisse de Thor, não conseguia entender que mal fizera ao irmão mais novo para ele o tratar assim. Sim, Thor era o herdeiro do reino, mas ele sempre pensara reinar com o irmão junto a si, partilhando com ele essa honra.

- Não pode mandar o Loki para Jotunheim, pai. Mesmo que poucos jotuns tenham sobrevivido, eles vão estar contra ele.

- Talvez, Thor. Mas depois da morte de Laufey, o pai de Loki, e rei de Jotunheim, deve ser o dever de Loki ajudar na reconstrução do reino. Essa será a sua punição.

- Não posso concordar. – Thor achava aquele castigo demasiado injusto para Loki – Acho que nada magoaria mais Loki do que voltar a Jotunheim, ele não pertence a esse sítio.

- Mas essa é a ideia desta punição, Thor. Eu quero que Loki aprenda com os seus erros. Não vale a pena fechá-lo numa cela nas masmorras aqui em Asgard, isso não mudaria nada. Só o atormentaria ainda mais. Não te podes deixar levar pelos teus sentimentos, só porque a pessoa em causa é o teu irmão. Quando fores rei, um dia, perceberás que é isto que tem de ser feito.

Thor olhou para a mãe. Frigga parecia receosa, também ela não queria perder o seu filho.

- A mãe concordou com isto?

- Não, Thor. Mas de todas as opções esta pareceu-me a melhor para o teu irmão. Ninguém mais do que eu sente a falta de Loki. Ele é meu filho, tal como tu, Thor. Eu não aguento continuar a vê-los lutar. Algo tem de ser feito, e nós devemos continuar a amar o teu irmão, mesmo depois de ter cometido tamanhos crimes. Ele é o nosso Loki.

Thor sentiu-se abalado com as palavras da mãe.

- Muito bem, se é essa a vossa decisão, então eu devo concordar. – Thor voltou-se para o pai – Qual é então o seu plano?

- Agora que temos nas nossas mãos o Tesseract, podemos usar o seu poder para abrir de novo pontes de ligação para os outros reinos. Vamos levar o Loki para Jotunheim com vários guardas para o controlar. Ele terá o seu poder reduzido, não podemos deixar que fuja. O plano é que Loki estabeleça ligação com os jotuns, para que sejam feitas tréguas com Asgard. E depois, Loki terá de cooperar com os jotuns a fim de reedificar aquilo que destruiu no passado, elevando de novo Jotunheim a um reino íntegro.

- Deixe-me ir com ele. Eu acho que seria importante.

- Não. Ele tem de ir sozinho. – estas eram as palavras finais de Odin. Thor sabia que não valia a pena insistir. – Agora, meu filho, acho que deves ir descansar, fizeste uma longa viagem, e os últimos dias não foram fáceis.

- Obrigado, pai. – Thor deu um beijo na testa da mãe e saiu da sala do trono. Encaminhou-se para o seu quarto. Perguntava-se onde estariam os Três Guerreiros e a Lady Sif. Sentia a falta dos seus amigos e companheiros. No entanto, não estava com disposição de os ir visitar.

Thor entrou no seu quarto, e sentou-se num dos seus cadeirões almofadados. Fechou os olhos por momentos. Sentia-se exausto depois da luta em Midgard, e ainda não tivera grande oportunidade de recompor as forças. Por muito que gostasse de Asgard, e que fosse aí a sua casa, Thor desenvolvera um carinho especial pelos mortais. Conhecera pessoas bastante impressionantes, com poderes excepcionais, e com quem tivera o prazer de partilhar o campo de batalha. Sem falar de Jane. Desde que destruíra a Ponte Arco-Íris, Thor sempre pensara no dia em que a voltaria a ver. Agora, tinha passado alguns dias em Midgard, mas não houve tempo nem oportunidade de a rever. Tinha saudades dela, e apesar de só ter estado com ela durante uns três dias, sentia por ela algo que nunca nutrira antes por mais ninguém.

À hora da refeição, a Frigga foi chamá-lo para se juntar aos outros. Apesar da pouca vontade, Thor cedeu e desceu em silêncio até ao salão. À sua espera estavam Sif, Volstagg, Hogun e Fandral. Deu um abraço a cada um dos seus companheiros, sentou-se à mesa com eles e contou-lhes tudo sobre as suas aventuras em Midgard, eles ouviram atenciosamente. Passado um bocado pediu licença para ir para os seus aposentos por estar cansado, e prometeu-lhes que no dia seguinte iria juntar-se aos seus treinos.

A verdade é que Thor ficou um pouco aborrecido com alguns dos comentários dos seus amigos acerca do irmão. É claro que Loki cometera alguns crimes, mas era da família, e Thor não gostava de ouvi-los falar dele naquele tom depreciativo. Afinal ele lutara muitas batalhas ao seu lado, e mostrara sempre o seu valor e coragem. No entanto, eles pareciam não validar o seu poder, e sempre o punham de lado.

Thor dirigia-se para o seu quarto, quando já estava quase a chegar, mudou de ideias. Voltou para trás e começou a dirigir-se para o quarto de Loki. Tomara uma decisão repentina, mas agora que estava tomada não ia voltar atrás. Ia finalmente falar com o irmão, não queria esperar pela manhã. Os dois tinham assuntos para resolver.

Quando chegou à porta viu os dois guardas que estavam a vigiar Loki.

- Preciso de entrar. Podem abrir a porta, por favor? – pediu Thor.

- O All Father proibiu a entrada a quem quer que fosse. – respondeu um dos guardas.

- Mas eu não sou uma pessoa qualquer. Eu preciso se falar com o meu irmão e vocês não me podem impedir. Agora por favor afastem-se.

O guarda que respondera a Thor olhou para ele, não parecia querer desafia-lo. Abriu então a porta. Thor entrou.

(continua)


	4. Chapter 4

IV

O quarto estava praticamente às escuras. Loki estava de pé, do outro lado, a olhar para lá da janela. Quando ouviu a porta bater, olhou para trás para ver quem entrara, depois virou de novo a sua atenção para o exterior. Thor olhou em seu redor. Estivera muitas vezes naquele quarto, quando ele e Loki eram inseparáveis. Estava tudo basicamente na mesma. Depois da partida do irmão, nunca mais se aproximara daquele local, era demasiado doloroso para ele.

- Sabes, depois de caíres da Ponte, a mãe ficou desolada. Vinha muitas vezes para aqui. Durantes os primeiros tempos, o pai disse-me que ela passava aqui noites inteiras.

Loki não respondeu.

- Ela ama-te. Custava-me o mundo vê-la triste, a sofrer.

Loki queria tudo menos ouvir aquilo.

- Deve ter sido a única. – respondeu Loki por fim – O que vieste aqui fazer?

- Vim falar contigo. Há coisas que preciso de entender.

- O teu pai já decidiu qual vai ser o meu castigo?

- Não fales assim. Ele criou-te como um filho, por isso é o teu pai, quer queiras quer não. – afirmou Thor, sentindo-se enraivecido com o irmão – Porque é que um simples acontecimento pode mudar tudo? Só porque o pai não te falou das tuas verdadeiras origens…

- Ele mentiu-me. – Loki virou-se para Thor. O irmão que ele sempre seguira, e que no fim se tinha tornado o seu inimigo. Contudo, os seus sentimentos por ele estavam confusos. E isso deixava-o ainda mais enfurecido. Sempre sentira um grande respeito por Thor, e sempre o amara como irmão. Por outro lado, Thor sempre fora o privilegiado, o filho primogénito, o descendente do trono. Loki nunca tivera hipótese. Por muito que o quisesse magoar, nunca fizera intenções de o matar.

- Se ele te mentiu foi para te proteger. É óbvio que ele te considera como filho. Porque é que o facto de teres nascido em Jotunheim mudaria isso?

- Tu não entenderias. Sempre tiveste tudo. A atenção, o poder. Eu sempre me senti diferente. Eu não me importava de viver na tua sombra, porque eu sabia que tu me davas o devido reconhecimento. Quando tive a minha oportunidade, tu apareceste e estragaste tudo.

- Eu não te podia deixar destruir um reino inteiro. Quando foste a Midgard, mentiste-me, depois tentaste matar-me, eu não podia permitir que cometesses mais erros.

Loki abanou a cabeça. Ele fizera o que achava que devia ser feito. Destruir Jotunheim tinha sido o seu objectivo desde que descobrira a verdade.

- Loki, eu nunca quis que nada disto acontecesse. Tu não calculas a falta que eu senti de ti depois de caíres da Ponte. Nós sempre estivemos juntos. Somos irmãos e nada pode mudar isso.

- Tu mudaste, na tua curta estadia em Midgard. E eu também mudei. Não importa o que fomos no passado.

- Para mim importa. – retorquiu Thor.

Loki olhou para Thor. Tinha um ar abatido, triste. Todas as pessoas que um dia Loki amar estavam agora magoadas e desiludidas com ele. Ele tentava distanciar-te, mas agora estava ali, mais uma vez nas suas mãos, com um futuro incerto.

- Quero saber tudo o que te aconteceu. Todos os detalhes importantes. Por favor, Loki. Não saiu daqui sem antes me contares tudo.

- Eu já contei tudo.

Loki conhecia bem a teimosia de Thor, e seja como for, também já não se importava.

- Depois de ser torturado pelos Chitauri, – essas memórias ainda assombravam Loki – mandaram-me para Midgard, para procurar o Tesseract. – Loki parou de falar.

A seguinte parte da história era do interesse de Thor. Nunca pensou contar-lhe, mas agora queria ver a sua reacção.

- Eu conhecia-a. A tua querida Jane.

Thor não estava á espera daquilo.

- O quê?

- Queria descobrir o que essa mortal tinha de especial. Como não fazia ideia de onde o Tesseract se encontrava, fui até Novo México, e finalmente lá estava ela. Ao princípio observei-a á distância.

- O que é que lhe fizeste? – Thor parecia recear o que o irmão lhe tinha para contar sobre Jane. Não lhe perdoaria se lhe tivesse feito mal.

- Eu não lhe fiz nada. – Loki estava a dizer a verdade. – Apenas falei com ela.

Jane Foster era uma cientista brilhante, especializada em astrofísica, e também no funcionamento da Ponte Arco-Íris. Loki investigara o seu trabalho, apenas ao longe, e tinha até ficado espantado com o detalhe e precisão das suas descobertas. Como é que uma simples mortal poderia saber da existência da Ponte? Claro que Thor a ajudara enquanto esteve com ela em Midgard, mas depois disso, Jane continuara sozinha e conseguira recolher uma grande quantidade de informação. Talvez também estivesse à procura de uma forma de poder fazer com que Thor voltasse para ela. A curiosidade de Loki levara-o a aproximar-se mais.

- Fiquei interessado nos seus estudos e no quanto ela sabia sobre os Nove Reinos. Aproximei-me dela, fui ao seu laboratório, e mostrando-me curioso em relação ao seu trabalho, ela contou-me tudo. Não foi difícil. Ela mostrou-se bastante cooperante. Claro que não lhe disse quem realmente era. Disse que era apenas um viajante de passagem. Deixou-me passar a noite no seu laboratório, eu não tinha mais para onde ir.

Jane tinha sido bastante gentil com Loki mesmo sendo ele um estranho. Dissera-lhe um nome falso e que era também ele um cientista, e que no momento se encontrava a viajar pelo país. Ela mostrou-se interessada na sua história, e ambos conversaram durante horas. Jane tinha confiado nele e até lhe contara sobre Thor. Loki notara o seu grande fascínio pelo irmão. E também percebera o grande interesse de Thor por ela. Jane era uma rapariga cativante e inteligente, apesar de um pouco desastrada. E possuía alguma beleza, Loki tinha de admitir. Era magra, de estatura baixa, o seu cabelo era castanho, comprido e sedoso, e os seus enormes olhos castanhos esverdeados pareciam cintilar.

- Ela deixou-me ficar em sua casa durante alguns dias, até que chegou o Erik Selvig. Ele não confiava em mim, por isso decidi ir-me embora e começar a procurar o Tesseract. No entanto, eu estava mesmo no sítio certo. Ouvi Erik a contar a Jane sobre o novo projecto para que tinha sido convidado a trabalhar, era sobre uma nova fonte de energia, e a SHIELD estava envolvida. Fiquei curioso, e depois de me despedir de Jane, segui Erik até às instalações da SHIELD, e lá estava ele, o Tesseract. Comecei a controlar o Erik Selvig, a estudar o cubo de energia, e finalmente pude informar os Chitauri que estava quase pronto.

Loki olhou para o irmão. Tinha uma expressão que mostrava alívio por nada ter acontecido a Jane, mas os seus olhos estavam soturnos, pois já sabia o que acontecera a seguir de Loki roubar o Tesseract.

- Não acredito… - Thor não sabia bem o que dizer – Porque é que fizeste tudo aquilo? Eu podia ter-te ajudado, podíamos ter arranjado uma solução. Nós não temos de ser rivais.

Thor parecia perdido, andava de um lado para o outro e as suas mãos não paravam de mexer. Loki reparou que ele estava mesmo consternado. No passado, tentaria acalmá-lo, só ele o conseguia, mas agora não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Desejou por um instante que tudo voltasse a ser como era, menos complicado. No entanto, nem Loki entendia bem os seus sentimentos, ver Thor vulnerável à sua frente só tornava as coisas piores.

- Mas nós somos rivais. Quando éramos crianças lembro-me de declarares a morte dos Gigantes de Gelo, que tu próprio os ias matar. Eu sou um Jotun e tu um Aesir, somos inimigos desde sempre.

- Não digas isso. Isso não é verdade. Eu era uma criança, não sabia o que dizia. E tu… foste criado como um Aesir, por isso és um de nós.

Loki virou-se para a janela. Ele tinha crescido ali, era verdade, mas nunca se sentira igual ao irmão. O seu poder era receado, e ninguém parecia reconhecer o seu valor. Muitas vezes salvara a vida dos seus companheiros e de Thor, e contudo acaba sempre por se sentir incompreendido.

- Eu quero perceber as tuas verdadeiras razões, o que te levou a fazer aquilo. Matar centenas de pessoas… Para quê? Eu quero ser capaz de olhar para ti e ver o meu irmão, perdoar-te…

- Eu não preciso do teu perdão, Thor. – Loki sentiu um impulso de raiva pelo irmão. Virou-se para ele – Eu já disse que não tinha outra saída. Fi-lo para provar o meu poder, e para…

Loki calou-se, e desviou o seu olhar do de Thor.

- O que foi? – perguntou Thor.

- Thanos… Ele ameaçou vir atrás de mim se eu falhasse. – Loki falou numa voz fraca. Thanos fora bem claro, quanto às suas condições. Ele queria ter o Tesseract custe o que custasse, e se Loki não o conseguisse, ele próprio iria atrás dele, onde quer que estivesse, e iria matá-lo com as suas próprias mãos. Loki receava Thanos acima de todas as criaturas, o seu poder era inigualável, e nem ele, nem Thor, nem ninguém em Asgard seriam páreos para ele.

- O quê? – a voz de Thor demonstrava preocupação.

- Ele quer matar-me. No fundo acho que foi sempre essa a sua intenção.

- Não pode ser. Ele nunca te encontrará aqui.

- Tu não conheces o seu poder. Ele pode chegar a qualquer canto dos Nove Reinos e provocar o caos.

Loki sabia que Thanos possuía um poder incalculável, e se ele o descobrisse ali em Asgard, não se contentaria em matá-lo. Provavelmente todos os Aesir estariam em perigo. Mas isso já não lhe importava. Talvez fosse esse os eu castigo final.

- Tenho de ir falar com o pai. – Thor tomou uma postura decisiva. Virou as costas a Loki e saiu do quarto.

Loki sabia que Thor iria avisar Odin sobre o que lhe dissera. Talvez Odin lhe poupasse a vida, o mandasse para um reino distante e deixasse Thanos resolver o assunto.

(continua)


	5. Chapter 5

V

Thor bateu à porta do quarto dos seus pais. Não esperou por uma resposta e entrou. Estavam ambos sentados num sofá escarlate perto da lareira a conversar.

- Pai, fui falar com o Loki. – o tom de Thor parecia urgente.

- Que aconteceu, meu filho? – perguntou Odin.

- Loki disse-me que esse tal de Thanos ameaçou matá-lo se não lhe entregasse o Tesseract, e que o encontraria onde quer que estivesse. Não o pode mandar para Jotunheim. Pelo menos não sozinho.

- Isso muda um pouco as coisas. – Odin ficou pensativo e não falou por uns minutos – No entanto, se Loki ficar aqui isso pode significar a destruição de Asgard.

- Pai, não posso permitir a morte do meu irmão. Eu faria de tudo para o proteger, mesmo depois do que ele fez.

Frigga estava pálida, e olhava para Thor com consternação no rosto. Também ela não queria ver o seu filho mais novo morto.

- Odin, tenho de concordar com Thor. Se Loki sair da protecção de Asgard, isso poderá ser a sua condenação.

Thor agradeceu o apoio da mãe. Sabia que só ela podia mudar a decisão do pai.

- Loki tem de ser punido pelos seus crimes. Acho que todos concordamos com isso. – Odin olhou para Frigga e para Thor, mas estes nada disseram – Não posso mudar a minha decisão, por muito que também o queira fazer. Dada esta nova informação, se é teu desejo acompanhar Loki a Jotunheim, então deixar-te-ei ir, Thor.

Essa resolução não parecia suficiente aos olhos de Thor, mas acabou por concordar com o pai.

- Que mais te disse ele, Thor? – perguntou Frigga.

- Loki disse-me que Thanos o mandara a Midgard para investigar o Tesseract. Ele conheceu Jane, e o colega dela, Erik Selvig, acabou por conduzi-lo ao Tesseract. – Thor fez uma pausa – Ele não me parece nada bem. Ele ainda está muito magoado connosco. Parece-me bastante confuso. Não acredito que ele tenha provocado toda aquela destruição de livre vontade.

- Eu sei, meu filho. – Odin estava visivelmente cansado – Há muitas coisas que também ainda não percebo. Acho que agora o melhor que podemos fazer é descansar, temos ainda muito que batalhar, mas deixemos isso para amanhã.

Thor despediu-se dos pais. Deu um abraço à mãe e saiu do quarto. Dirigiu-se para os seus aposentos, mas não sentia a mínima vontade de dormir. Foi até à sua varanda e olhou as estrelas, as milhares de galáxias. Pensou em Jane, tão longe em Midgard, e como sentia saudades dela. Estaria ela ainda à sua espera? Sabia que tinha uma promessa a cumprir, e disse a si próprio que iria tratar disso o mais rapidamente que conseguisse. O seu pensamento passou para Loki. Ele tinha dito que a conhecera, e isso preocupara-o. No entanto, nada lhe tinha conhecido, o irmão não a tratara mal, e isso confortava-o. Apesar de todas as preocupações, Thor nunca se deixara levar abaixo, mas os acontecimentos recentes deixaram-no bastante desalentado. Perdera um irmão, para mais tarde ter de volta uma versão alterada deste. Sempre amara Loki, e o facto de ele não ser seu irmão verdadeiro não mudara os seus sentimentos.

No entanto, depois de tantas más decisões da sua parte, Thor questionava-se sobre se ele tinha realmente perdido a cabeça ou se simplesmente se tinha tornado um inimigo a temer.

(continua)


	6. Chapter 6

VI

Loki passou a noite toda acordado. Por momentos tinha-se esquecido da ameaça de Thanos, mas agora todas as lembranças tinham voltado. Se Thanos o apanhasse matava-o sem pensar duas vezes e sem piedade. Se ficasse ali em Asgard, todos os seus habitantes estariam também em risco. A sua família… Por muito que dissesse a si próprio que os odiava, não conseguia deixar de se importar com o que lhes acontecesse. Ele sabia que não podia ficar ali.

Lá fora, o céu começava a brilhar fortemente. Já era de dia quando Loki ouviu barulho para lá da porta do seu quarto. Virou-se e viu Odin entrar, seguido de Thor e Frigga. Todos eles apresentavam um ar sério e preocupado.

- Loki. – proferiu Odin – Thor contou-nos sobre a ameaça de Thanos. No entanto, isso não muda o facto de teres de ser punido pelos teus crimes. Acho melhor não ficares em Asgard por uns tempos.

Loki não ficou admirado com essa decisão de Odin.

- Tu irás para Jotunheim com Thor, onde será o teu dever reconstruir o que destruíste no passado.

As palavras de Odin apanharam Loki de surpresa. De todos os locais dos Nove Reinos tinha logo de ser Jotunheim. Sentiu a sua respiração acelerar, olhou para as faces à sua frente sem saber o que dizer.

- Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas é a minha palavra final, Loki.

- Não… Não me pode mandar para aquele sítio… - lágrimas começaram a cair pela face de Loki.

- Não tenho outra escolha. Talvez assim consigas olhar para trás e pensar nas tuas escolhas, que não foram as mais certas. – o tom de Odin era severo.

- Irmão, aconteça o que acontecer, eu vou estar ao teu lado.

Loki não estava interessado nas palavras de consolo de Thor. Frigga aproximou-se dele.

- Loki, eu sei que consegues fazer isto. – Frigga agarrou-lhe a mão – Não penses que te vamos abandonar. Nós somos a tua família, e no fim só queremos o teu bem.

O olhar de Frigga fixou-se no de Loki. Ele via o seu brilho afectuoso, e sabia que não o merecia.

- Obrigado… mãe. – acabou por dizer numa voz fraca – Eu faço-o… por si.

Frigga sorriu-lhe e abraçou-o. Só por Frigga tinha aceitado a sua pena, ela era a única que estava do seu lado, e a única pessoa ali de quem ele realmente ainda gostava. Ela colocou-se a seu lado e virou-se para Odin.

- Quando será então a viagem para Jotunheim?

- Possivelmente já amanhã. Eu e o Thor iremos preparar as coisas durante o dia de hoje. – olhou para Loki – Espero que a tua estadia em Jotunheim te sirva de lição, pois acho de suma importância que aprendas com os teus erros, Loki. – o seu ar severo fez Loki estremecer.

Sem mais palavras, Odin saiu do quarto. Thor seguiu-o, mas Frigga ficou.

- Não precisas de te preocupar, Loki. Se Thanos aparecer, nós vamos estar ao teu lado para te proteger. – Frigga colocou uma mão no seu ombro – Eu sei que passaste por muito. O Loki que conheço não faria tudo aquilo de livre vontade.

Loki olhou para a mãe. A sua gentileza era frustrante, mas com o futuro que o esperava não conseguia deixar de sentir conforto nas suas palavras.

- A minha vontade já não importa. – Loki afastou-se dela, mas Frigga pegou-lhe no braço, parando-o – O quê? Vai-me dizer que sou seu filho, que me ama, e que não queria nada disto para mim…?

- E não quero. Tens de parar com isto, Loki. O que é que pretendes atingir? Nós somos tudo o que tens, e recuso-me a acreditar que realmente nos odeias.

Loki pensou nas palavras de Frigga. Sim, ele tinha os odiado. Tinha rejeitado qualquer ligação com Asgard.

- Eu não tenho nada. Tudo o que julgava ter, perdi. Eu tentei tomar um lugar no mundo, mas mais uma vez não o consegui. – o tom de Loki era agressivo. Desviou o olhar do de Frigga – Eu não a odeio. Sei isso porque sinto que a magoei, e é a última pessoa que queria ver sofrer.

- Eu sei. – Frigga sorriu-lhe carinhosamente – Todos cometemos erros, Loki. Eu e o teu pai escondemos-te a verdade para te proteger, e no fim acabámos por magoar-te ainda mais. Essa ferida que causou tudo isto tem de estancar.

Frigga beijou-o na testa a saiu no quarto. O guarda fechou a porta, deixando Loki mais uma vez sozinho.

Naquele momento, achava um melhor destino a morte do que ir para Jotunheim. Tinha sido ele a causa da sua destruição, quem sabe quantos Gigantes de Gelo haviam sobrevivido, e esses provavelmente odiariam tanto Loki que a sua ida para os ajudar iria culminar com ele morto. Loki era filho de Laufey, rei de Jotunheim, abandonado à nascença, por isso ele também não pertencia àquele lugar. Mas também sentia que não pertencia a Asgard. Nem ao reino dos Chitauri. Basicamente Loki estava perdido. Todas as raízes que criara com os Aesir tinham sido cortadas no momento em que soubera da sua verdadeira origem, e no entanto continuava a ser julgado como um deles. Continuavam a afirmar que ele era da família e que queriam o melhor para ele. Não conseguia entender o porquê. Tudo o que quisera fora cortar qualquer laço que o unia a Asgard, a Thor. Tentou magoá-lo, afastá-lo, para se convencer a si próprio que ele já não era seu irmão. Se conseguisse remover qualquer sentimento, talvez esses laços desaparecessem. Loki lembrava-se das palavras de Phil Coulson: "Falta-te convicção". Depois de atirar Thor do Helicarrier sabia que ele iria sobreviver, e no entanto não deixou de sentir consternação. Nunca agira com certezas, e acabara por perder o foco.

Teria de passar mais um dia fechado naquele quarto. E no dia seguinte iria para Jotunheim. Perguntava-se quem mais iria com ele para além de Thor. Talvez Sif, Volstagg, Hogun e Fandral também os acompanhariam, afinal eles nunca saiam do lado dele. Não queria confrontá-los de novo, ele tinha ordenado a sua morte ao Destruidor depois de desobedecerem às suas ordens. A sua relação com eles sempre tinha sido conflituosa. A única razão por que se davam com Loki era por causa de Thor. Fora em muitas missões com eles, e várias vezes lhes salvara a vido, incluindo na sua visita a Jotunheim.

Loki olhou pela janela. Podia ver as estrelas e as galáxias distante a brilhar no céu, e os seus reflexos nas águas cristalinas do mar. O dia já ia a mais de meio, e não tivera mais visitas por parte da sua família. Deveriam estar a arranjar as coisas para a viagem do dia seguinte, e a planear qual seria o papel de Loki em Jotunheim. Sabia que não iria ser fácil.

Perguntava-se se Thanos estaria mesmo à sua procura. Se estivesse, provavelmente não teria hipótese contra ele.

(continua)


	7. Chapter 7

VII

Dois guardas algemaram Loki e encaminharam-no para a sala do trono. Já era de manhã, e este seria o dia em que iriam rumar a Jotunheim. Odin estava sentado no seu trono de ouro, ao seu lado direito estava Thor, e ao seu lado esquerdo estava Frigga. Ambos tinham expressões firmes, não queriam demonstrar desalento. Ao lado de Thor estavam Sif, Volstagg, Hogun e Fandral, todos eles armados e preparados para lutar. Loki estava certo também iriam.

Os guardas colocaram Loki em frente a Odin. O seu desespero em relação a Jotunheim não diminuíra. No entanto, sabia que não podia fazer nada para contradizer Odin, não iria implorar, não podia fugir, as suas opções eram limitadas. Tinha apenas de anuir.

Odin levantou-se, andou alguns passos na sua direcção e falou.

- Loki, o Tesseract está pronto. A ponte que os levará a Jotunheim já está estabelecida. Partirás com Thor, Lady Sif e os Três Guerreiros. A tua missão, uma vez lá, será estabelecer contacto com os Jotuns sobreviventes. Não posso dizer que será fácil, mas é o teu dever. Os teus companheiros são apenas isso, a missão é tua. Eles só te poderão ajudar caso as coisas se tornem demasiado perigosas. A destruição que causaste a Jotunheim deixou-te em dívida, e esta terá de ser saldada. Afinal, é lá que está a tua ascendência.

A sua ascendência. Loki fora criado com um Aesir, filho de Odin, príncipe de Asgard. O seu pai biológico abandonara-o à morte, e agora tinha uma dívida para pagar àqueles monstros. Sim, fora nisso que crescera a acreditar. Que os Jotuns, os gigantes de gelo eram monstros, capazes de semear a destruição e a morte por onde passassem. E se ele era filho de um desses monstros, o que seria ele?

- Iremos agora para a Ponte Arco-Íris, onde será aberto o caminho para Jotunheim.

Frigga despediu-se de todos os que iriam partir. Quando chegou a vez de Loki, segurou-lhe nas mãos, deu-lhe um beijo na face e disse-lhe que iria correr tudo bem. Loki não conseguia acreditar nisso, mas acenou com a cabeça, sorriu-lhe fragilmente e deu-lhe um beijo de volta na face.

Atravessaram o palácio, e finalmente estavam no bordo da Ponte. Os guardas largaram Loki e tiraram-lhe as algemas. Thor colocou-se a seu lado, assim como os outros quatro. Os guardas e Odin foram para o lado de Heimdall, que segurava no Tesseract.

- Thor, confio-te a protecção do teu irmão e dos teus companheiros. – Odin falou numa voz rígida – Agora, está na hora da vossa partida. Desejo-vos sorte e que voltem o mais rápido possível. Loki espero que esta viagem te ajude a ver com mais clareza os teus erros, eu quero o meu filho de volta.

As últimas palavras surpreenderam Loki, não esperava ouvir aquilo de Odin. Olhou directamente nos seus olhos e viu tristeza. Heimdall passou o Tesseract para as mãos de Odin, que o apontou para eles. Sem mais palavras, Odin accionou-o e raios de luzes dirigiram-se na sua direcção e a ponte para Jotunheim abriu-se acima deles. Loki sentiu-se a ser puxado para cima com força e grande velocidade, estava rodeado de infinitas centelhas de luz e conseguia apenas vislumbrar os outros a seu lado. Passados poucos segundos embateram no solo. A visão de Loki estava turva, mas conseguia sentir bem na pele o frio de Jotunheim.

Quando recuperou o equilíbrio, reparou que os outros estavam a seu lado. A temperatura de morte apanhou-os desprevenidos, não estivera assim tanto frio na sua última visita. A paisagem que se apresentava à sua volta também não lhes era familiar. Para onde quer que olhassem reinava o caos. Edifícios despedaçados, nuvens de poeria a pairar no ar, fossas abertas no chão. Loki causara toda aquela destruição após manter o Bifrost aberto durante apenas alguns minutos. A sensação de morte e vazio pairava por cima deles.

- Isto está ainda pior do que antes. – queixou-se Fandral.

- Duvido que haja algum sobrevivente. – Sif parecia consternada. Olhou de lado para Loki, com desprezo.

- Seja como for, é o nosso dever, quero dizer, o de Loki, de procurar os Jotuns, se algum ainda viver, e negociar com ele a paz entre os nossos reinos. – Thor dirigiu-se ao irmão – Nós iremos ajudar-te a descobri-los, mas terás de ser tu a agir.

Loki esperava sinceramente que Sif estivesse certa, e que não sobrasse nenhum gigante de gelo. Afinal, eles deviam-no odiar, devido a tudo o que os fez passar, incluindo a morte do seu líder.

- Por onde devemos começar? – a pergunta de Thor era dirigida a Loki, mas ele não fazia ideia do que lhe responder. Não havia por onde começar, e o mais provável era que se perdessem no meio de todas aquelas ruínas, ou que morressem naquele ambiente gelado. Todos olhavam para ele à espera de uma resposta. Ele não estava habituado a liderar, normalmente era Thor que tomava todas as decisões mais importantes, por muito imponderadas que fossem.

- Não sei… - Loki andou alguns passos e olhou para o horizonte. Não havia qualquer sinal de vida. Estar naquele local dava-lhe arrepios. – Não há nada por onde começar.

Thor olhava para Loki com dúvida. Para ele era óbvio que aquela experiência era como tortura para Loki.

- Comecemos então pelo palácio. Não me parece que para estes lados se aviste vida. – Thor tomara a dianteira, e os outros seguiram-no apreensivos. Loki ia em último, mas apressou o passo e colocou-se ao lado de Thor, como sempre fizera.

O frio atingia-os com violência na face, não estavam habituados àquelas temperaturas. O vento, entretanto, ganhara força empurrava-os para o lado. Por momentos, andaram às voltas, desorientados, no mesmo local, até que por fim encontraram o rasto certo. Por muito que procurassem pelo palácio, nunca o iriam encontrar. A sua grandeza que testemunharam no passado já não existia. Estava totalmente destruído, os seus escombros jaziam à sua volta.

Algo chamou a atenção de Loki. A seus pés, demarcadas no gelo, viam-se algumas pegadas, e pareciam recentes. Viu que se afastara um pouco dos outros, chamou Thor e mostrou-lhas. As pegadas desapareciam um pouco mais à frente, e dirigiam-se ao que parecia ser um fosso no meio dos destroços.

- Parece perigoso, pode conter até armadilhas, mas parece-me ser a nosso melhor hipótese. O que achas Loki? – Thor perguntou-lhe mais uma vez a sua opinião.

- Concordo. – disse Loki por fim – Talvez deva eu ir sozinho.

Thor olhou para ele com surpresa. Loki sabia que este era o seu castigo, e por isso queria enfrentá-lo sozinho, não precisava da ajuda de Thor nem dos outros. Eles só iriam dificultar.

Thor agarrou-lhe no braço e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Não te vou deixar ir sozinho. Estamos nisto juntos.

Loki afastou-se de Thor sem lhe dizer mais nada. Sabia que não valia a pena discutir.

Entraram no que parecia ser uma caverna. Estava praticamente às escuras, mas Loki conseguia ainda ver o que estava lá dentro. Corpos quebrados de gigantes de gelo, os seus membros e cabeças decepados. Aquele local parecia ser uma espécie de cemitério. Loki desviou o olhar. Thor já estava ao seu lado, e observava todos aqueles destroços.

- Os nossos antigos inimigos jazem aqui. – começou Thor – Alguém os colocou aqui, o que significa que há sobreviventes.

- Talvez estejam por aqui perto. – afirmou Hogun – As pegadas no exterior parecem recentes.

- Vamos verificar então. – Thor saiu da caverna. Loki seguiu-o, perguntando-se o que aconteceria se fossem descobertos primeiro. Talvez os Jotuns tivessem finalmente vacilado e não tentassem combatê-los. Se por outro lado, o seu ódio tinha aumentado, o mais provável era eles caírem numa armadilha.

A escuridão de Jotunheim entrava pelos olhos de Loki. Aquele lugar esquecido do mundo não conhecia o brilho da luz, estava sempre mergulhado no breu. O frio penetrava pela sua pele. No entanto, parecia não o incomodar tanto como aos outros.

Já andavam sem para há pelo menos duas horas desde que saíram daquela caverna. Não haviam encontrado mais nenhum rasto e gigantes de gelo. Fazia-se sentir um silêncio pesado à sua volta. Muito ao longe, Loki pareceu ouvir um grito. Virou a cabeça, em reflexo, na direcção do som. Ninguém mais pareceu ouvir. Momentos depois, ouviu-se de novo um grito, este mais alto, e que parecia estar mais perto. Todas as cabeças se viraram na sua direcção. Desta vez, Loki distinguiu palavras naquele som. Alguém gritava o seu nome.

(continua)


	8. Chapter 8

_Este capítulo ainda não está terminado. Esta é apenas uma parte. Vou o mais cedo possível publicar o que falta. Boas leituras!_

* * *

VIII

- Loki Odinson.

Uma voz furiosa ressoava no vento. Parecia cada vez mais forte. Loki sentiu um arrepio percorrê-lo.

Thor empunhava o seu martelo, pronto a atacar, assim como os outros empunhavam as suas armas. Sif tinha a sua espada de dois gumes, Fandral a sua espada de prata, Hogun a sua maça e Volstagg o seu machado. Não fora permitido a Loki carregar nenhuma arma.

À distância surgiu um vulto de sombras. O gigante de gelo ainda não os tinha visto, o que lhes dava alguma vantagem. Não valia a pena esconderem-se, afinal o seu objectivo era entrar em contacto com os sobreviventes.

O instinto de Loki dizia-lhe para não se mover. No entanto, não iria ficar ali parado, iria enfrentar aquela criatura, que tanto odiava, fosse como fosse. Começou a avançar na sua direcção.

- O que estás a fazer? - perguntou Thor – Não podes lutar com ele…

Loki ignorou-o, e continuou em frente. A voz continuava. Parecia confusa, o gigante com certeza anda à sua procura no meio dos destroços.

- Loki Odinson. – soou uma vez mais.

- Estou aqui. – Loki não fazia ideia do que aconteceria de seguida.

Os olhos vermelhos flamejantes do Jotun caíram finalmente nos seus. Ele começou a correr na sua direcção. Loki não se mexeu. Talvez não tivesse sido a melhor ideia. No entanto, o gigante parou mesmo à sua frente com uma expressão de fúria nos seus traços gelados.

- Que estas aqui a fazer, traidor?

Traidor… Loki traíra a confiança dos Jotuns quando lhes dissera que iria retomar a glória de Jotunheim, e no fim acabara por matar o seu líder e quase destruído o reino inteiro. A sua única ligação com aquilo que para ele era uma raça de monstros resumia-se ao facto de ele ser filho de Laufey, nunca fora sua intenção ajudá-los. Assim como não via Asgard como sua casa, muito menos o era aquele lugar. Loki desprezava as suas origens, mas agora estava ali, como parte do seu castigo.

A voz de Thor fez-se então ouvir em reposta ao gigante.

- Como descobriste que estávamos aqui?

- Tu és o filho de Odin. Aquele que ameaçou começar uma nova guerra. – o gigante olhou para Thor com ar de desafio – É melhor voltarem, antes que causem mais danos, ou então vão ter que provar da minha ira.

- Nós viemos numa missão especial. Viemos em paz, para vos ajudar. Agora gostaria que respondesses à minha pergunta.

- Ajudar? Para quê? Vêm perder o vosso tempo. Em relação á tua pergunta… Alguém viu raios de luz, o que só podia significar que a ponte Asbru tinha sido aberta. E eu pressenti a vossa presença… Este é o meu território… Não há rasto que eu não apanhe.

O gigante olhou para Loki.

- Já há muito que esperávamos a tua presença aqui, Loki Odinson. Nós queremos o teu sangue derramado pelo que fizeste a Laufey e a todos os outros a quem provocaste a morte.

Loki sabia isso muito bem, já o esperava.

- Loki está aqui como parte da sua punição pelos seus crimes. Não lhe podes tocar, estamos aqui para cooperar convosco.

A criatura enfureceu-se. Formou uma espada de gelo numa das suas mãos, e olhou para Thor de forma ameaçadora.

- Não precisamos da vossa cooperação.

Primeiro, partiu para Loki. Ele tentou-se desviar, mas foi Thor que interceptou o ataque e desviou o irmão do caminho. Depois, num acesso de raiva, brandiu a espada cegamente na direcção de Sif e dos Três Guerreiros. Foram apanhados desprevenidos. Loki conseguiu empurrar Sif para longe do ataque. Volstagg e Fandral ripostaram, mas sem sucesso. Hogun foi atingido no ombro direito. A ferida não era profunda, e apesar da perda de sangue, Hogun ainda conseguia segurar na sua maça. Thor atirou o martelo e conseguiu partir a espada do gigante, que se desfez em milhares de fragmentos de gelo.

- Eu peço-te… Não estamos aqui para lutar. – bradou Thor – Se o fizermos, irás perder, por isso, ouve-me…

- Não quero ouvir as palavras de traidores e inimigos. A minha raça está perdida, e eu só quero proteger o que resta dela. Sem interferências.

- Quem és tu para falares em nome de todos?

- Sou o seu líder. – fez uma pausa - O meu nome é Hyrm. Os Jotuns que sobreviveram nomearam-me o seu líder. Depois da destruição de Jotunheim, só os mais fortes escaparam. Muitos lutaram entre si, mas chegámos à conclusão que isso de nada nos valia. Eu era o braço direito de Laufey, logo, após a sua morte, era óbvio que teria de ser eu a tomar o seu lugar.

Sendo Loki o filho de Laufey, mesmo que bastardo, deveria ser ele a tomar a liderança. No entanto, ele não tinha interesse algum nesse papel. Laufey abandonara-o, ele era indigno daquele local.

- Muito bem… - disse Thor por fim – Como líder dos Jotuns espero que tomes decisões deliberadas que não ponham em risco a paz nos Nove Reinos. Nós só queremos trazer um balanço para a relação entre os nossos dois reinos. Depois dos estragos causados pelo meu irmão, parece-me o correcto aceitarem o nosso auxílio.

Hyrm escrutinou Thor com o olhar.

- Tudo o que quero é manter o meu povo em paz. Eu aceito a tua proposta, se jurarem que nunca mais virão a Jotunheim, e que não nos meterão nos vossos conflitos.

- Eu juro que o reino de Jotunheim será de novo reconstruído, e que o seu comando ficará de todo nas tuas mãos. – Thor fez uma pequena vénia a Hyrm.

- Eu sei que em ti poderei confiar. Mas e nele? – Hyrm fez um gesto com a cabeça na direcção de Loki.

- Dou-te a minha palavra que ele ficará longe daqui. Loki irá ajudá-los, assim como nós.

- Eu quero ouvi-lo a ele a dizer isso.

Todos os olhos pousaram em Loki. Ele não sabia o que haveria de dizer. E se o dissesse, quem iria mesmo acreditar? Tudo aquilo era contra a sua vontade. Odin não poderia tê-lo mandado para um sítio pior.

- Não tenho qualquer interesse neste local. Farei o que tiver de fazer, só quero sair daqui. – O que Loki dissera era a mais pura das verdades. No entanto, os olhos fixos nele pareciam não acreditar.

Hyrm pensou durante um momento.

- Eu acredito em ti. Mas se nos voltares a trair, não nos vamos conter. Percebido?

Loki acenou com a cabeça. A ameaça de Hyrm não o preocupava. Não pensava contactar com os Jotuns nunca mais na sua vida.

- Certo… Então vou levar-vos ao nosso actual local de habitação, onde estão os restantes Jotuns.

Hyrm conduziu-os ao longo dos destroços. Tentavam rapidamente acompanhar os seus passos de gigante.

Sif colocou-se ao lado de Loki, que ia mais atrás.

- Eu só queria agradecer-te por me teres salvado há bocado. – disse num tom distante e altivo – Não quero que penses que não reconheço o que fizeste por mim… Por muito difícil que seja de admitir…

- Não tens de agradecer. – Loki ficou surpreendido com a reacção de Sif. Provavelmente só lhe estava a agradecer por causa de Thor, que sempre insistia para eles o tratarem decentemente.

- Tenho sim. – Sif fez uma pausa – Não entendo… Como foste capaz… Eras um de nós, apesar de tudo o que se passou…

- Para quê esse interesse? Sempre me odiaste.

- Isso não é verdade. Preocupo-me por causa do Thor. Não imaginas como ele andava antes de descobrir que estavas vivo.

Sif alargou o passo e juntou-se aos outros. Loki sempre admirara Sif, mas a sua relação com ela nunca fora a melhor.

Passadas duas horas, chegaram finalmente ao seu destino. Dezenas de Jotuns ocupavam agora o que parecia ser os destroços de um templo sagrado. Hyrm chegou-se à frente e falou.

- Os Asgardianos invadiram de novo o nosso reino. Vieram com uma oferta. Eles querem oferecer ajuda para a reconstrução daquilo que antes destruíram…

Hyrm não conseguiu acabar a sua frase. Os Jotuns começaram a gritar em desacordo. Eles simplesmente não queriam a ajuda de inimigos e traidores. Hyrm tentou acalmá-los e falou acima deles.

- Eu sei que não é uma proposta fácil, mas eles fizeram a promessa de não voltarem a Jotunheim. Aparentemente, o bastardo tem de pagar pelo que fez e assim mandaram-no para aqui. Ele, que foi o responsável pelo colapso do nosso reino.


End file.
